


Take Me, Don't Leave Me

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Blind Dates [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blind Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Robin Buckley - Freeform, Steve Harrington - Freeform, billy hargrove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Steve hasn't seen or heard from Billy in five years. Not since the other boy high tailed it out of Hawkins after all that shit with the Mind Flayer. But what happens when he agrees to be set up on a blind date?





	Take Me, Don't Leave Me

This had to be a joke. 

It had to be. 

There was no other explanation for Billy Hargrove to be sitting in the second to last booth on the right of the coffee shop. The same booth that Steve’s friend Kim had told him his date would be sitting in when she set this whole thing up. It was a good plan, picking the booth ahead of time so that Steve wouldn’t accidentally approach the wrong person under the assumption they were his date. 

Steve though back to how Kim had described his date; blonde, built, and beautiful. Nice. She said he was nice. And funny. And charming. That last one Steve knew was true. Billy may have been an ass back in high school, but he could charm the pants off of just about anyone. 

Honestly, part of him thought Billy was dead. 

After everything that went down, almost being murdered by the Mind Flayer and all that, Billy couldn’t stand being in Hawkins anymore. He stayed to answer questions. To make sure Max was okay. To make sure the monster wasn’t going to come back. But then he was gone. 

That was five years ago. Steve hadn’t seen or heard from him since. Why would he? It’s not like they were friends. They had been on friendlier terms even before Billy saved the day. Even so, no one could say they were bosom buddies. But still, shared trauma and all that. 

It’s not like he blamed Billy for running. Steve ran too. It just took him a little longer. When Robin announced she was going to the University of San Diego and that she was gonna need a roommate, Steve had jumped at the chance. Okay, not exactly. The kids spent weeks telling him that they would be okay and that he deserved to get out of Hawkins. 

They were right, of course. 

Steve and Robin had both settled in really well, both of them happier than they had ever been in Hawkins. 

Billy hadn’t seen him yet. He was staring at his watch, probably wondering where the hell his date was. It would be easy for Steve to slip out of the shop and call Kim to tell her this whole thing was a mistake. But then Billy looked up, eyes meeting Steve’s and going comically wide and yeah, Steve couldn’t leave now. 

Steve made his way over to the booth, hovering awkwardly, not sure if he should sit. 

“When Kim said Billy I didn’t think--

“Yeah. And Steve’s a pretty common name so it didn’t even cross my mind,” Billy said, looking as uncomfortable as Steve felt. 

“So...this is awkward,” Steve said, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Billy sighed, pushing himself to his feet. 

“Look, I’m gonna go. You weren’t expecting me and I definitely wasn’t expecting you so--

Steve caught Billy’s elbow then the boy tried to walk past him, not entirely sure what possessed him to do so. For some reason, the idea of Billy disappearing again didn’t sit right. Like suddenly he  _ needed _ to know what Billy had been up to this whole time. 

“Wait. I-I know this is weird, but maybe we could like...talk,” Steve said lamely. He watched Billy’s eyes drop to where Steve’s hand was still on his elbow, blushing and letting go. 

“Talk?” Billy asked. 

“Yeah. Catch up or whatever.”

Billy mulled it over for a minute before he nodded and sat back down, gesturing for Steve to join him. He just looked nervous, Steve noted as he watched Billy curl his fingers around his coffee mug, his thumb drumming against the handle. 

“Is this where you came?” Steve asked, eager to break the silence. “After you left,” he clarified. 

“Yeah. After...well, you know, I wanted something familiar. And this is home, or at least it used to be so, I figured it was a good place to start,” Billy said.

Steve nodded. It was strange. Billy ran to California because it was home. Steve ran because it was practically the polar opposite of Hawkins. 

“What about you? I’d guess since you’re still super pale you haven’t been here very long,” Billy said, a hint of teasing in his voice that reminded Steve all too much of how he used to be.

Steve laughed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t tan, but I burn like a motherfucker,” he explained. “I’ve been here for a few years. Moved with Robin when she got into college.”

Billy nodded, moving on to ask Steve about his job. 

It was easier after that. Less awkward and more like they were a couple of friends who hadn’t seen each other in a few years. Steve had a feeling it was going so smoothly because they were skirting around the bigger issues; the Mind Flayer, Billy almost dying, all that jazz. 

“I didn’t know you were into guys,” Billy said casually. 

That was fair. Steve hadn’t even figured it out until he made out with a guy at a party his second week in California. After a nice big gay panic, Robin kindly informed him that it was okay to like both girls and boys. Bisexuality was apparently something that existed. Not surprising Steve didn’t know that was a thing until he got his ass out of Hawkins. 

“Yeah, I’m uh, bi,” Steve said. It still wasn’t something he was one hundred percent comfortable admitting out loud to people. Growing up in a small town where everyone stayed in their lane still made it hard to admit his was different. “I didn’t know you were into guys either.”

Billy laughed, a look of disbelief on his face. 

“Are you serious?” He asked. 

“Dude, you dated anything in a skirt. I heard you even hooked up with a couple of the Moms on the PTA,” Steve said, and yeah, Robin said once that she thought Billy was overcompensating but Steve hadn’t given it much thought at the time. 

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“All for show, Harrington. And I didn’t hook up with any moms. Hell, I didn’t hook up with anyone. My, uh, my dad thought I was...anyway, had to keep up appearances,” Billy explained. 

Silence fell between them again after a while. It wasn’t uncomfortable this time and it gave Steve a chance to really look at Billy. 

He looked pretty much the same as he did back in high school, if a little more grown up. His curls were still long, but he’d forgone the mullet in favor of growing it all out one length. There was stubble on his chin and peppered across his jaw, more than there had been in high school. 

More than any physical changes, Billy was softer. The constant tension in his shoulders was gone. He looked...happier. Getting out of Hawkins had clearly done him more than a little bit of good. 

“You look good,” Steve said suddenly, cheeks heating up the second the words left his mouth. He picked up his coffee and took a long sip, trying to hide a grimace when he realized it had gone cold.

Billy arched a brow, keeping his face carefully neutral. 

“That so?” he asked. 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean, I mean, I meant it, I just. You look happier, that’s all. It’s...nice,” he said, feeling like a prize fucking idiot. 

But Billy was smiling, a small thing, but enough that Steve felt a little less stupid. His heart stuttered when Billy reached forward, flicking the lock of hair that had fallen across Steve’s forehead. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, pretty boy,” Billy said quietly. 

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off abruptly when the alarm of his watch went off. 

“Shit,” he cursed when he saw the time. “I have to go. I’m working a double today and my shift starts in twenty minutes.”

Billy looked disappointed, but Steve caught his hand before he could pull it back. 

“I have to go, but, I’d like to see you again. Later. I mean, I’m out at nine. Is that too late? That’s probably too late. Maybe we could--

Billy pressed two fingers to Steve’s lips to shut him up, an amused smile on his face. 

“Nine sounds great. Not sure if Kim told you, but I picked this place cause I live above it. You can just come back when you’re out of work,” Billy said. 

Steve nodded, glad that his rambling hadn’t put Billy off, and turned to go. He paused. 

“Billy?”

Billy frowned. 

“Yeah?”

“I’ll...I’ll see you later, right?” Steve asked. He was still a little scared to let Billy out of his sight. The last time he looked the other way, Billy had been gone when he looked back. He wasn’t about to let it happen again. 

Billy smiled. 

“Don’t worry, Harrington. I’m not going anywhere.”

XXXX

“Wow, what are the fucking odds?” Robin asked, hopping up on the counter while Steve organized the returns pile. 

“I know,” Steve said. He still couldn’t believe it and he was the one who was on the actual date. Was it a date? It was supposed to be a date, but then it was Billy, and he and Steve were supposedly just catching up, but it still sort of felt like it was a date.

“No, I mean, I think I need to do the math. Those odds have gotta be like one in a million,” Robin said, snagging Steve’s memo pad. Steve thought she was kidding until he noticed she had legit started doing long division. 

“It was weird. Actually, it was weird that it  _ wasn’t _ weird. He’s...different,” Steve said, zoning out as he stared at a copy of The Terminator. An image of Billy at Tina’s Halloween party senior year popped into his head.

The first time he saw Billy Hargrove there was beer dripping down the other boy’s chin and sweat glistening off his abs. He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves, a costume it looked like he had just thrown together, but it was unmistakable what he was supposed to be. The Terminator. 

Tommy said something about a new keg king, but Steve wasn’t really listening. He had slipped his sunglasses off his face to get a better look at this new guy. Nancy disappeared from his side toward the punch bowl and he knew he should follow her, but he was frozen under the fierce gaze of a perfect stranger. Something clenched in his stomach as a feeling he didn’t dare put a name to rose up. He shook his head, breaking the spell and following after his tipsy girlfriend. 

“Oi, Earth to Farrah,” Robin said, booping Steve on the nose with her pencil. 

“Sorry, spaced out for a second,” Steve said, setting the movie aside with a small smile. Maybe Billy would be up for a movie night. 

XXXX

Armed with a copy of The Terminator and one of just about everything from the candy aisle, since he had no idea what Billy liked for candy, Steve headed back to the coffeeshop. 

Steve went through the side door and up the stairs as Billy had instructed, trying to calm his nerves. They were just hanging out. Sure, Billy was sex on legs and he’d maybe awakened feelings that Steve didn’t even know he had, but it wasn’t a big deal. Except it was. For Steve anyway. 

Lost in thought, Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw someone sitting on the floor in front of the door to the apartment. They were sitting in a ball, face tucked into their knees, but there was no mistaking those curls. 

“Billy?” Steve asked, taking a step forward cautiously. 

Billy’s head shot up, eyes red rimmed and cheeks stained with tears. 

“Steve,” he breathed, another sob catching in his throat as he hid his face again, shoulders shaking hard. 

Dropping the bag holding both the candy and the movie, Steve crouched down in front of the other boy. He wasn’t sure if he should touch him or not. Will used to get panic attacks and he had confessed to Steve once that the only thing that calmed him down was having someone hold his hand. But that didn’t mean it was the same for Billy. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. 

It was a stupid question, especially considering Billy was still crying into his knees and wasn’t likely to come up with an answer. So Steve sat next to him, close, but not touching, and waited. It was all he could do. Sit next to Billy until the other boy stopped crying. Until he felt safe again. 

“M-my door was open,” Billy said after a while, his voice muffled by his knees. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

Billy sighed, sitting upright and wiping at the tears on his cheeks, which were bright pink with shame. 

“When I got back from our date. It was open. I-I never leave it open. I always lock it. And I thought...I thought maybe something was in there. Something  _ bad _ ,” he said, sniffling.

God, Billy had been sitting out here for hours, but Steve understood. Sometimes he still had to sleep with all the lights on because he was scared of what was lurking in the dark. But if the lights were on, if he could see, then nothing bad could happen. 

“Okay. How about I go in first? Make sure it’s all clear,” Steve suggested. 

Billy’s eyes went wide, his hand flying out to clutch Steve’s wrist before the other boy could get to his feet. 

“But-But what if it’s not safe? I don’t...I don’t want you to get hurt. Not because of me. Not again,” Billy said, voice rough from crying. 

Steve smiled reassuringly as he carefully peeled Billy’s fingers off his wrist, kissing his knuckles softly before he let his hand drop. 

“I’ll be fine. I survived being tortured by Russians. I’ve got this,” Steve said, standing up and pushing the door open before Billy’s could try to stop him. 

“Harrington,” Billy said. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Remember to plant your feet.”

Steve huffed a laugh and shook his head, throwing a thumbs up over his shoulder before he headed into the apartment. 

It didn’t take long to make sure that the apartment was empty, considering how small it was. Just a one bedroom with a small living room, kitchen, and bathroom. Steve took care to check it over fully anyway, even taking the time to peek under Billy’s bed and in the closet. It might be a little silly, but if it made Billy feel safe, then Steve didn’t mind doing it. 

“All clear,” Steve said, grabbing the forgotten bag of candy and offering Billy a hand up. 

The other boy took it, allowing Steve to lead him into his apartment. 

“M’sorry,” Billy mumbled, closing the door behind him. 

Steve frowned. 

“What for?” he asked. 

“For freaking out like that. I didn’t want...I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“Billy, it’s--

“I’m fine. I really am. You were right when you said I seemed happier. Fuck, I can’t remember the last time I had my shit this together. But sometimes, sometimes I remember what it was like. Being made to do things. Really bad things that I was powerless to stop and I just...well, you saw,” Billy said, his voice sounding dangerously close to breaking again. 

Steve shook his head, stepping into Billy’s space. He held the trembling boy’s face in his hands, thumb brushing over his quivering bottom lip. 

“You don’t have to apologize. I understand. I didn’t have it nearly as bad as you, but I still have nightmares that leave me so fucked up I can’t sleep for days,” Steve told him. 

“You do?” Billy asked, hesitantly bringing his hands to rest on Steve’s hips, his fingers hooking through the belt loops on Steve’s jeans. 

Steve nodded. 

“Yeah. I do. We all do. The kids too.”

Billy looked guilty at that. 

“I shouldn’t have left Max there. I should have tried harder to stay in touch,” Billy grumbled. 

“I’m sure she understands. You went through hell, Billy. And sometimes the only way to heal is to get away from it all. You needed to sever all ties to feel like yourself again. And hey, nothing is stopping you from reaching out to her now. I’m sure she’d love to hear from you. And I’d bet just about anything she won’t hold it against you,” Steve said, remembering the night the kids stayed over and Max had confessed how much it pissed her off that Billy’s dad didn’t seem to care that his son was gone. She missed him. He knew she did. 

“Were you disappointed?” Billy asked suddenly. “When I turned out to be your date?”

Steve brushed Billy’s curls back from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

“You have no fucking idea how glad I am that it was you,” Steve said honestly. 

Billy practically melted against him, kissing Steve soundly, a whimper sounding deep in the back of his throat. 

It was a long moment before either of them pulled away, staying close, neither of them willing to let the other go. 

“You wanna watch a movie? I brought Terminator,” Steve said. 

Billy laughed, resting his forehead against Steve’s. 

“Oh boy, that brings back memories. You remember at Tina’s Halloween party--

“Why do you think I picked it? You looked hot in that leather jacket,” Steve teased, grinning when Billy’s cheeks went a little pink. 

“If I remember it right, I stole your crown that night,” Billy said, smirking. 

“Yeah well, it looked better on you anyway,” Steve said, giving one of Billy’s curls a tug before he turned to get the movie set up. 

If they spent the whole movie making out instead of actually watching it, that was their business. 


End file.
